Possession
by Chyna Rose
Summary: A music video of the song Possession using the Gargoyles. Please r/r


Possession   
By [chynarose8@hotmail.com][1]  
Disclaimer: I don't own the gargs or the song.  
  
[As the song starts we zoom close in on Castle Wyvern]  
Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide   
[Lex stairs off into space from the highest parapet, knees to his chest and back to a wall.]   
Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time   
[Tears run down his face as faded memories of the past play across the night sky.]  
The night is my companion, and solitude my guide   
[He sighs as he watches the others interact, then turns his head away.]  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?   
[Stairs at the stones then jumps off the parapet, eyes tightly closed, ignoring the shouts from Brooklyn as he leaves.]  
And I would be the one to hold you down  
[A shadowy hand grabs a young blond woman by the mouth, cutting off all screams as she is hauled backward.]  
Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away  
[The woman struggles as she is drowned by the shadowy figure, her struggles lessening the longer she's held under]  
And after that wipe away the tears  
[Blackness pulls away to show the dead woman, her glassy blue eyes open in the clear water.]  
Just close your eyes dear  
[Headline of a paper blares in large black print 'Manhattan Killer Strikes Again; Fifth Body Found']  
Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed  
[Lex glares at Broadway and Angela as they reaffirm their love is still strong as it was last night upon waking up.]  
Trying to find an honest word to find the truth enslaved  
[Lex blows off Angela's attempt to be friendly with a few snide remarks]  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rimes  
[Lex flips through channels, finding nothing on. He leaves in a huff as soon as Brooklyn walks in]  
My body aches to breath your breath your words keep me alive  
[Lex watches Angela, Brooklyn, and Broadway MiST a late night B-grade movie before melting into the shadows. Brooklyn watches Lex the entire time unnoticed]  
And I would be the one to hold you down  
[A shadowy hand grabs a young black haired woman by the mouth, cutting off all screams as she is hauled backward.]  
Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away  
[The woman struggles as she is drowned by the shadowy figure, her struggles lessening the longer she's held under]  
And after that wipe away the tears  
[Blackness pulls away to show the dead woman, her glassy green eyes open in the clear water.]  
Just close your eyes dear  
[Headline of a paper blares in large black print 'Manhattan Killer Strikes Again; Sixth Body Found'. As the instrumental plays, we see Lex getting arguing with various clan members over various things; most centered on his newfound apathy]  
Into this night I wander it's morning that I dread  
[Lex returns to the castle barely before dawn and gets chewed out by Goliath for cutting it close yet again]  
Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread  
[Lex stairs blankly at a knife during a clan dinner while being yelled at for his bad attitude before storming out]  
Oh into the seas of waking dreams I follow without pride  
[Broadway and Brooklyn tail Lex as he walks to the battlements and jumps. Angela stops them from following him further]  
Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied  
[The entire clan minus Lex talks to Elisa, noticing how Lex was away from the castle each of the nights of the drownings and how odd he is behaving]  
And I will be the one to hold you down  
[Angela searches a room that Lex has claimed for himself and finds the walls covered in pictures of woman; most now dead, some victims of the current serial killer]  
Kiss you so hard I'd take your breath away  
[Angela accuses Lex of being the murderer. They fight, then Lex runs away into the bowels of the castle]  
And after that wipe away the tears   
[Lex sits in a bathroom, curled up in a fetal position crying. He eyes the tub]  
Just close your eyes dear  
[Lex closes his eyes to suppress a sob as he fills the tub with hot water.]  
I'll be hold you down   
[Elisa storms an apartment as part of a bust, and comes upon a small forty five year old man drowning a brown haired woman]  
Kiss you so hard I'd take your breath away  
[Elisa runs into the castle and tells the clan, minus Lex, that they caught the killer. Angela runs into the castle to find and apologize to Lex]  
And after that wipe away the tears   
[Angela bursts into the bathroom and screams as she sees Lex at the bottom of the tub. The rest of the clan comes running in]  
Just close your eyes   
[Lex's glassy eyes stair up from under the water. As the song fades out, we see him being lifted, and checked for any sign of life. The last thing we see as the song ends is Brooklyn closing Lex's lifeless eyes.]  


   [1]: mailto:chynarose8@hotmail.com



End file.
